


The Domestic

by LynFraser09



Series: One Brilliant Combination [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose go over to the Tyler's for dinner. Follow up to 'One Brilliant Combination'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestic

"Tony!" Jackie Tyler scolded her little son as the five year old whizzed past her on the stairs to get the front door. "You're gonna hurt yourself! Tony!"

The little blonde ignored his mothers frantic calls taking the stairs so fast he was nearly a blur.

From the floor above, Jackie heard the muffled laughter of her husband and she scowled. "Shut it, you!"

Normally her snappy tone would shut up any male within hearing distance but the millionaire only laughed harder.

Jackie huffed, planning to deal with him later, deciding to follow her rambunctious son to the front door for the time being.

"Mum!" Tony cried, now standing anxiously in front of the door, grinning wildly. "They're here, Mum, they're here!"

"I know they are sweetheart." Jackie told him calmly and then rolled her eyes, muttering to herself, "Blimey, acts like he hasn't seen 'em in years."

Tony bounced up and down on his heels, glancing between the door and his mother. Jackie ruffled his hair as she passed him and then reached for the door.

Before she even had a chance to greet the couple standing outside, Tony pushed past her, past the other blonde and attached himself to the man's legs. "Doctor!"

The part Time Lord grabbed onto the doorframe to steady himself and then grinned down at the youngest Tyler. "Hello little Tony!"

Rose smiled fondly at how her little brother practically worshipped the ground the Doctor walked on. He was his own regular super hero - and Tony loved having him as his brother - in- law.

Tony grinned up at the Doctor, released his legs and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the door. "Can we play Doctor vs Alien?" Tony asked excitedly, pulling the Doctor into the house.

"Well, I suppose, am I the Doctor then?"

Tony giggled. "Yep! You're always the Doctor! And this time, I'm gonna be the cybermen!"

"The cybermen? Ha!" The Doctor barked a laugh and scooped a squealing Tony into his arms, grinning manically. "The cybermen don't stand a chance against the Doctor!"

He tucked Tony under his arms and headed towards the back door going for the yard.

"I swear, Doctor, you take out that bloody screwdriver and your face will be hurting so bad you won't be able to eat for a week!" Jackie called after the two and before he disappeared down one of the many hallways of the Tyler mansion, he flashed a mischievous grin over his shoulder.

"Don't know what I'm gonna do with that one." She muttered, shaking her head. Then she turned to her daughter with a warm smile and held her arms out for a hug. "Hello sweetheart."

"Hi Mum." Rose returned a smile and awkwardly slipped into her mother's arms, her protruding abdomen providing a rather unfortunate barrier.

Jackie placed her hands over Rose's belly and smiled. "Goodness Rose, you get bigger every time I see ya!"

Rose shoved her hands away playfully and shot her a glare. "Oh shut it. It wasn't that long ago that you looked like this, remember."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh don't remind me! Do you think I like the idea of being a grandmother when I still have a child myself? It makes me feel so old!"

Rose laughed, her eyes twinkling in merriment. "You're not old, mum."

"You're darn right, I'm not." Jackie snuck up her nose. "You and your bloody alien just couldn't keep your hands off one another."

"Mum!" Rose squealed and whacked her mother on the arm lightly.

"What?" Jackie asked innocently with a shrug. "It's true though, innit Rose? Two years he's been here and look at ya!"

"Oh like you can talk! How long were you here with Dad before Tony was conceived? A few months yeah?"

Jackie scoffed. "That's different."

"Is it then?" Rose raised an eyebrow placing a hand on her hip.

" 'course! Pete and I been separated for years. Nearly twenty years if you didn't remember! You an' the Doctor were only separated for about three years."

Rose's face fell even at the mention of that and her hand slid over her belly to remind her that this was real. "It felt like forever though..."

"Oh sweetheart..." Jackie's face softened and she reached out to soothingly rub her daughter's arm. "I'm sorry."

Rose forced a small smile and shook her head. " S'alright...just don't like thinking about it is all."

"Well, its all over now. He's here yeah? And corrupting yet another one of my children no less!"

"Corrupting!" Rose laughed. "I'm not corrupted and the Doctor isn't corrupting Tony, either."

Jackie huffed. "So says you. You don't live with him Rose. It's always "The Doctor" this and "the TARDIS" that and "mum, I when I grow up I'm gonna be like the Doctor and fight off aliens!"."

Rose bit her lip to try and hold back the laughter threatening to spill out of her lips.

"He's just as bad as you were! I swear Rose, if he ever so much as takes my son near that bloody time machine..."

"Oh come on mum be fair," Rose smiled at her, "if it wasn't for the Doctor and the TARDIS we all wouldn't be here right now. Tony wouldn't exist."

"I know," She sighed, "I know that its just...I hate when you used to go off with him and I didn't know where you were. Rose, I still have nightmares about that year you were gone."

"Look if it makes you feel better the Doctor and I won't be traveling for a while and if we do it'll be by ourselves. The Doctor would never take Tony out in the TARDIS before he's ready to."

"If you ask me he won't be ready till he's fifty!"

Rose bit out a laugh and rolled her eyes at the words. "Come on mum." She linked her arm with Jackie's and smiled. "Let's go see what our boys are doing, yeah?"

"They're playing in the yard." Jackie sighed as the two walked slowly towards the back porch. "He's going to be all muddy."

"Tony? or the Doctor?" Rose asked with a bemused smirk.

Jackie thought for a moment then answered surely, "Both of 'em!" causing Rose to laugh.

They soon reached the back door and Jackie let go of Rose so they could go out the door and Jackie walked out first followed by Rose hobbling behind. They took a seat around one of the round marble tables and then turned their attention to the two males playing on the grass.

The Doctor was seated on the grass so he could be eye level with Tony and grinning at the boy who was marching towards him in classic Cybermen fashion.

Rose smiled at the adorable scene in front of her but Jackie was less amused, scowling as her son acted like the dreaded cybermen.

Rose caught her scowl out of the corner of her eye and reached over to lightly tap her wrist. "Lighten up, Mum. It's just a game."

"A game," Jackie shook her head, "A game where my son acts like those bloody robots that tried to convert the whole human race."

" At least he's not a dalek." Rose shrugged, grinning a coy grin.

Jackie only huffed in response and silence fell upon them again as they watched the boys play.

"You will be deleted!" Tony's childlike voice cried out in a monotone robotic shrill while he pointed an outstretched arm at the Doctor.

"Oh will I?" The Doctor's voice was fainter but still audible and Rose could hear the smugness in his tone and her heart fluttered, an automatic response to anything the Doctor did that reminded her of why she fell in love with him. "Nahhh I don't think so."

"You will be deleted!" Tony repeated and stamped his feet, enhancing his threat.

"You seem so sure of yourself." The Doctor replied still grinning wildly at the boy. "Wellll, I suppose you have a right to be. Cybermen: the life forms of the future and all that. Never aging, never dying, practically indestructable, brilliant technology really. Although, your creator forgot one very tiny, whiney little but ever-so-important detail. He forgot me." The Doctor slowly rose to his full height, towering over little Tony and causing the boy to follow his motions with wide eyes. "And who am I you ask? Well, I'm the Doctor. So basically...run." The last word slithered out of his lips so low that Rose could barely hear it from where she sat but it had Tony squealing like a little girl and taking off in a very un-cyberman like run across the spacious yard.

The Doctor cackled madly and took off after Tony, running at a little slower pace than normal, letting the boy feel he could get away.

Rose watched them with a happy grin and she had to admit she missed the sight of the Doctor's tan long coat flapping behind him as he ran mercilessly. And it certainly was strange to see him running towards the danger instead of away from it, even if the danger in this case was his five year old brother - in- law.

Rose was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder followed by a soft kiss to her cheek. She turned her head and saw Pete standing in between her and Jackie, each his hands on one of their shoulders and smiling as he looked between them. "Here are my girls."

"Hello Dad." Rose greeted warmly and Pete squeezed her shoulder lightly in response.

"How're you, Rose?"

"We're fine, thanks." She answered, smiling, placing one hand over her belly. '

"Glad to hear that." He beamed. His attention was drawn to his wife when she let out a very obvious, very loud huff of annoyance. He raised an eyebrow at her silently, his eyes twinkling in confusion.

"Well," She huffed again, "aren't you going to ask how I am?"

Pete furrowed his brow and exchanged a glance with Rose. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders, watching on in silent amusement.

"I just saw you not fifteen minutes ago, Jacks." Pete replied turning to face her.

"Yeah and my mood could have changed since fifteen minutes ago." She pointed out.

"Alright," He sighed and Rose bit back a snicker. "How're you, sweetheart?"

"Since you're asking Pete..." She was cut off by a loud shriek from the yard and all three Tylers turned their attention toward where the Doctor and Tony were playing. They found the Doctor with Tony thrown over his shoulder fireman style and Tony kicking his legs in the air wildly and pounding on his back.

"Oi!" Jackie shot up and ran over to the balcony, a frown set heavily on her features. "Doctor!" Her loud shrill voice carried over the expanse of the yard and the Doctor spun around to face them, Tony stilling from he lay over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jackie yelled out to him.

The Doctor looked down at Tony, then back up at Jackie, a clueless expression on his face. "I'm capturing my prisoner." He yelled back as if it were obvious.

"Put him down!" Jackie demanded pointing to the ground violently.

"Mum." Rose laughed, half scolding. "He's not doin' anything bad."

"Have you met your husband, Rose?" Jackie stole a glance over her shoulder at her daughter. "He's gonna drop Tony right on his head and I don't feel like going to the hospital today thanks."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh give him some credit, yeah? He's very careful with Tony!"

Pete walked over to Jackie and wrapped a comforting arm around her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Relax, Jackie. I trust him with Tony and so should you. He's got a good grip on him. And look how happy he is." He grinned and nodded to where the Doctor had ignored Jackie's request and was spinning around the yard, Tony squealing and laughing from where he still was pressed tightly against his shoulder.

"He does look happy." Jackie observed thoughtfully.

A grunt sounded from behind them as Rose lifted herself out of the chair and walked over to stand next to them, her smile widening at the sight.

The Doctor spun around more quickly until he lost balance himself and he wobbled back and forth before he collapsed back onto the ground, Tony landing safely on top of him. Tony shrieked as they fell and the Doctor groaned as he hit the ground and moments later both of their happy laughter filled the air.

The Doctor then grabbed hold of Tony's little body and flipped them over, pinning him gently to the ground. Tony stared up at him anxiously, unsure of what the older, grinning man would do.

A squeal that sounded more pig-like than human escaped Tony as the Doctor attacked his sides with his fingers, tickling the little boy, joining in with his own maniacal laughter.

Rose watched on, her heart swelling up with love and warmth for the man tickling her brother. For a man who claimed over and over again that he "didn't do domestic" he adjusted pretty well to the domestic life. When he'd first arrived a little over two years ago, he seemed a little put off by having to live in a house with doors and carpets and most of all sleep. The first night in the parallel universe they stayed at a hotel in Norway, the next night though they spent at the Tyler mansion with the Doctor slated to sleep in one of the many guest bedrooms. However sometime in the middle of the night, Rose couldn't sleep herself and found the Doctor sitting on one the lounge chairs in the family room. He was sitting in the dark, by himself, his head tilted back with his eyes closed. Rose had almost snickered at the sight and as she moved, thinking the human-Time Lord hybrid was asleep, the floor creaked and his head shot up. He had squinted in the darkness, his eyes landing on her and gave her a lazy smile, lifting his hand and waggling his fingers in a wave. He looked utterly and completely exhausted and Rose had felt odd knowing she'd had never seen him like that.

"Go to bed." She had whispered to him, her quiet voice seemed loud in the still silence of the dark room.

He had scoffed. "I don't need to sleep."

"You're-You're human now." She had reminded him, a twinge of sadness creeping into her voice.

He stared at her for a long while and then slowly rose from the chair, crossing the room over to her. He paused, standing in the doorway next to her so their faces were mere inches apart. She remembered that she had stopped breathing for the long moments they had simply stared at each other intensely in the darkness. She also remembered thinking he was going to kiss her, the way his face leaned in closer to hers but he simply whispered a "goodnight, Rose" and headed off to bed, leaving her breathless and with a pounding heart.

He also didn't particularly like to do chores around the house, (the Tyler mansion that is, the Smith house wasn't purchased until after they were married), but Jackie assumed a mother like role in his new human life and watched over him as he learned how to do his own laundry and clean and cook (though he insisted he already knew how to cook. Jackie and Rose told him that blowing up a toaster didn't count as cooking).

Rose returned to her work at Torchwood and Pete offered him a job there as well but his hesitance towards the establishment, even in a parallel universe, was obvious. It would take him sometime to get used to everything and Rose brought some gadgets home for him to tinker with until he nearly caught the whole east wing of the Tyler mansion on fire and Jackie forbade him from ever bringing home another gadget.

It took months and months for the coral the Time Lord Doctor had given him to grow into a fully developed and functioning TARDIS. But once it had, the Doctor didn't have to ask Rose twice if she wanted to continue traveling. It was like the Time Lord Doctor had said they were the Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS, just as it should be. They travelled for months and months, both the Doctor and Rose discovering all the new things about this parallel universe. The loving relationship they were starting to form on their time on Earth had blossomed when they returned to traveling in the TARDIS. And it felt wonderful for both of them because they could act on their feelings for each other without any barriers. By the time they returned to Earth, they were already engaged and they stayed on Earth for a couple months to let Jackie plan their wedding (much to the Doctor's dismay) but once they were wed, in an outdoor ceremony held in the yard of the Tyler mansion, it was straight back to traveling the universe for their honeymoon. They returned only two months later with Rose pregnant and the TARDIS parked away in the shed of their own home they had bought upon returning until it was safe to use her once more.

Settling back into the domestic life was a bit difficult for both of them but with a family on the way they knew they had to make it work. Rose convinced the Doctor to come work for Torchwood and they both started their jobs, Rose working on mostly paperwork, since the Doctor and Pete refused to let her go near anything dangerous and the Doctor using his experience with aliens and his Time Lord intelligence to decipher problems and identify and/or fix unknown alien gadgets.

And now here they stood, Rose six months pregnant and the Doctor looking more domestic than anyone ever imagined he could be.

"You know," Jackie mused, pulling Rose out of her thoughts and memories, "he's going to be a great Dad." She glanced at Rose out of the corner of her eye, smiled and then refocused her attention on the Doctor.

Rose's smile widened and she placed a hand over her belly, feeling their growing child move inside her. "Oh I know."

A clearing of someone's throat caught their attention and they all turned to glance behind them to see the household butler standing in the doorway.

"I beg your pardons but the kitchen staff has informed me that your dinner is prepared."

"Oh good." Rose breathed with a grin. "I'm starving."

"Thank you Jameson." Pete nodded to the butler and then smirked down at his wife. "Jackie, if you would do the honors."

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" She smirked and then called out to the Doctor, "Oi! DOCTOR!"

The Doctor paused in his exuberant tickling of Tony and loudly groaned, shooting an exasperated look back at them. "What now?" He called back.

"It's time to eat!"

The annoyance washed over his face and was replaced with excitement and his classic, wide grin. "Time for dinner!"

Tony managed to get out past his heavy breathing, "Cybermen...don't...eat."

The Doctor grinned cheekily at him. "Cybermen aren't ticklish either." He poked his sides a few more times for good measure, causing him to wriggle around on the ground. The Doctor scooped him off the ground, tossing him over his shoulder once again and marched back to the house, Tony still laughing from where he hung.

Jackie groaned once the two reached the porch and the Doctor placed Tony back on the ground. "Oh look at you!" She kneeled down in front of him once the five year old ran over to her, "You're all covered in grass and dirt." She shot a look at the Doctor who only grinned.

"Go run upstairs and get changed before dinner, Tony." Pete instructed motioning towards the house.

"Yes Daddy." The little boy nodded in obedience and Jackie lightly smacked his bottom as he ran off into the house.

"Did you have fun, Doctor?" Rose lightly teased him as he walked over to her and slipped his arm around her, pulling her against his side.

"Oh yes!" He grin widened. "Tony has so much energy and creativity, I have no idea where he gets it from."

"Watch it." Jackie snapped with a frown.

"Yes Mum." The Doctor remarked still grinning slyly.

Jackie simply glared at him, shaking her head slowly back and forth in disapproval. "Oh, you think you're so clever."

"I am clever."

Jackie was about to respond with something no doubt very heated but Rose broke in.

"Behave you two." She gave a warning glance between the both of them.

Jackie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Don't talk to me, talk to Mr. Clever."

"Mr. Clever..." The Doctor mused thoughtfully. "I quite like that...Mr. Clever, bit better than Smith though not as good as Doctor."

"I don't think so." Rose told him, hiding a laugh. "Then I'd be Mrs. Clever and that doesn't sit well with me."

"Rose Clever." The Doctor repeated slowly, trying the name on his tongue and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose Smith is good thanks."

His face lit up and he captured her hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss her wedding ring. "I couldn't agree more, love."

"Please you two, remember that we have to eat, I'd like to have an appetite." Jackie remarked dryly.

The couple shot her a shared bemused glance but continued to act like the in love married couple they were with Rose cuddling further into his side and the Doctor resting his head against hers, a loving smile resting happily on their lips.

Just then Jameson approached the group, bowing just a bit at his waist in respect for the Tylers and then turned directly to the Doctor.

"Master Doctor..." He began but the Doctor cut him off with a groan.

"Oh, no, don't-don't-don't call me that!"

"Pardon, sir?"

The Doctor sighed and Rose gave him a little pinch in the side, letting him know that he was being rude.

"The Doctor, please, just call me the Doctor...that's it...just the Doctor."

"Oh, quite right Doctor. I apologize. Now if you may please come this way?" He motioned his arm out towards the door leading back into the house.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and tugged at his ear lightly. "And, ah, where exactly where I will be going?"

"The kitchen sir," the Doctor's other eyebrow raised pointedly and he quickly corrected his mistake earning an approving nod from the Time Lord, "Doctor."

He narrowed his eyes at the man and then turned his suspicious gaze upon Jackie. It took a moment for Jackie to catch his look but once she did her hands flew to her hips and she frowned.

"What'cha lookin' at me for? I didn't do nothing!"

As best as he could with Rose still attached to his arm, he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare skeptically at Jackie. "This bloke wants me to come into the kitchen by myself while you lot stay out here. Jackie Tyler, what exactly is waiting for me in that kitchen? Is something going to explode? Did you make something that is utterly repulsive and thought it be best to try and get the son-in-law to taste it to see if its poisonous to the family?"

At this point Rose had her face hidden in the Doctor's arm, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter and Pete was trying desperately not to laugh at Jackie's aghast expression.

"I think you deserve a slap right about now, you." Jackie stated once she found her voice. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's actually a surprise waiting for ya in the kitchen, good one too, if I do say so. Now I don't know if you deserve it."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he shot a look down at Rose who was now grinning knowingly. His face lit up with glee and he released Rose and stepped toward the servant.

"Right, to the kitchen then, allons-y!"

The servant glanced at Jackie for approval and she only rolled her eyes and waved them along with her fingers.

"That man," Jackie pointed in the direction in which the Doctor had disappeared, "is absolutely bonkers."

"Oh but we love him though!" Rose grinned.

"Yes," Jackie sighed in defeat but allowed a small, warm smile to cross her lips. "I suppose we do."

"Well," Pete walked over to stand between them and held out his arms. "I say we get to the kitchen ourselves. Wouldn't want to miss this huh?" He smirked as his wife and daughter attached themselves to each of his arms.

"What exactly is the surprise, mum?" Rose asked as Pete escorted them back into the house.

"Oh," Jackie smirked, "I'm sure you'll be hearing about it soon enough."

Rose's brow furrowed and she was about to question it further when they were cut off by a familiar shout from a few doors down.

"HA!" A few seconds later the Doctor appeared around the corner, a huge grin on his face. "That is the biggest banana bread I have ever seen in my life! Jackie Tyler, I could kiss you! I won't though, that'd be a bit weird and I don't think your husband would appreciate it much, would ya Pete?"

Pete opened his mouth to respond but the Doctor cut him off with a, "Ah, to hell with it!" He crossed the distance between them with a few steps, grabbed Jackie by the arms and pressed sloppy kisses to each of her cheeks.

"Oi!" She shoved him away from her, frowning at him and wiping at her cheeks. "Save the smooching for your wife, will ya?"

The Doctor flashed a seductive grin at Rose, his eyes glinting darkly. "Don't mind if I do."

Rose bit down on her lip and raised an eyebrow, returning his look and slowly leaning in towards him. He stepped toward her and a small squeak escaped her lips as his arm swiftly came around her waist and best as he could he pulled her towards him. Rose's hand flew to rest on his chest and she grabbed a handful of his shirt bringing their faces closer. Their lips were only an inch apart when Pete cleared his throat.

Still not releasing their grip on each other they both turned their heads toward where Pete stood, their lips pursed slightly still ready for their kiss.

He raised his eyebrows pointedly and pointed over his shoulder towards the dining hall.

"Dad." Rose hissed and nodded her head towards the Doctor.

Pete only shoved his hands into his pockets and lowered his head, showing his authority as head of the Tyler household.

Rose rolled her eyes, leaned her head up and quickly pecked the Doctor's lips muttering a quiet "later" against them, earning a grin.

Before releasing her to walk back towards the dining hall the Doctor's hand slipped lower and gave her a small pinch on her rear.

Rose's eyes widened. "Doctor!" She hissed through clenched teeth and he shot a quick wink at her before turning and walking towards the dining hall, whistling innocently.

Rose turned a sheepish grin to her father who only rolled his eyes and hid a smirk and then motioned for her to follow the Doctor.

Rose wobbled after the Doctor and Pete turned to look at Jackie. She smiled and shook her head and he chuckled under his breath and then reached out to take her hand.

When they reached the dining hall they found the Doctor standing behind Rose, one hand on her back and the other on the chair he was holding out for her. Once she was seated he kissed her cheek sweetly and swooped around to take the seat next to her.

Just then Tony rushed past both his parents and climbed into the seat opposite the Doctor. He folded his hands in his lap, using the manners he was brought up with, and grinned eagerly over at Jackie and Pete.

"Mum, Dad, come on!"

"We're coming." Jackie smiled, squeezed Pete's hand then they both mutually let go, heading to their respective seats at the table: Jackie beside Tony and Pete between the Doctor and Tony, at the head of the table.

The kitchen staff brought all the trays full of food and placed them in the middle of the table and Rose giggled at the matching, hungry, practically drooling faces of Tony and the Doctor.

"Well," Pete raised his hands and smiled at his family, "Bon Appetit!"


End file.
